NewBe
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: The team has a Woman with a disturbing case..... And a mystery Agent comes to still Reid"s heart, not intentionally tho.... And Morgan is looking at Garcia a little differentially.......... I would love Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

*****ok so this is my first fic for this category... I've loved reading other stories about CM.. I've only seen a handful of episodes tho... so don't judge me to harshly k?.. I hope you like it... Oh and i don't own anything except Jordan......*****

Chapter one

New to this.....

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were good friends, not best friends that spot was reserved for Derek's baby girl...... and for Reid it was usually his lab top or a great book. nine out of Ten times they got along Great, this was the one time they didn't...

"All I'm saying is there are a lot of great agents out there and it would be hard to put them on a list for a number one spot...." Reid was saying

"That's where i disagree, no one can put Scorpio in a list. He is simply the best. He has taken down who knows how many would be assassins, He works internationally. with the best shooting skills and a high IQ, he's like a real life James Bond. I herd he once took out six tarriest and one suicide bomber all with in a few hours. how amazing is he?" Morgan argued passionately.

"That's great and all, I'm glade you admire him, but have you actually met him?" Reid asked a hit of annoyance leaking into his voice.

Morgan opened his mouth to start auguring again, but was cut off by J.J saying "Guys, really." She had the mommy pose going on, so the guys just smiled and after giving them one more "Behave" look she went into Hotch's office.

"Man I hate it when she goes all mommy on us...." Morgan said making them smile.

"Um excuse me." a voice said from behind them.

Neither of the guys were ready for what hit them when they turned around. Standing there was a blonde bomb shell, with legs a mile long and a chest that rivaled Garcia's. She was beautiful. She had sea green eyes and sensual lips that made men beg to kiss them. She looked from one man to the other, their looks of shock and awe were satisfying but also typical. She had been on the receiving end of that look since she was seventeen. She had to admit they were both handsome in there own way. One was a Chocolate god with sex dripping from every inch of his body, with tight muscles and powerful legs..........._Not for me....._she thought. Had one too many lonley nights. The other nam was... well a nerd to appearance, but his attractiveness was in his eyes, a woman could get lost staring at him........ like she was.

"Hi I"m Jordan, I'm looking for Agent Aaron Hotcher... I think thats how you say his name......" she said looking down at her paper to make sure she was right, she was, as always...

It was Reid who answered her. "Hey I'm Dr. Spencer Reid this is Agent DereK Morgan. His office is directly behind me." He said politely.

"Thank you." She replied as she walked past him giving him a warm smile. He had just saved her a lot of time.

"Wow" Morgan said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly." Reid replied. Both men were still staring at her walking form when Emily walked over and asked, "What's got you two in a dreamy state?"

"Her." They replied simultaneously. With a small chuckle she said, "She was eye- fucking Reid."

The Guys stared at her like she was crazy. "I'd do anything to have a woman like that eye-fuck me." Morgan said.

"One does everyday." Reid said quietly looking pointedly at Garcia. Morgan looked like some one had just thrown water on him.

*****

*****Alright, you know what to do, if you want more you got to tell me...... So review!!!! Hugs, Bennett*****


	2. Chapter 2

****Sorry for the delay, life kinda caught up with me. I changed a few thing to fit my story... Please Don't kill me............... Once again I owe none of these fantastic characters CBS does. ****Oh and there's some swearing so....... your warned.*****

Chapter Two

New case... New Help

A half an hour later the team was called into the conference room for a debrief on their new case. Garcia, Morgan and Rossi were in a deep discussion. Reid had a book in his lap reading, Emily was fixing herself a fresh cup of coffee. And Hotch had papers in front of him studying them intently. Every one looked up as J.J and the visitor, Jordan, walked in. she smiled warmly at everyone and was treated in kind. Until David Rossi turned around.

"Jordan?" He asked as he got up and walked towards her.

"Hey old man." she said teasing him. Then she gave him a small hug. "It's good to see you.

"Yeah same here. God you've grown up, No more pigtails huh?" He said teasing her.

"Oh god, Don't remind me" She replied her voice in mock horror. She was aware of all the people watching then so she took a step back and said." I'm helping out with this case, so we'll be able to catch up later."

"Alright." He said slightly puzzled.

Smiling she turned away from him to JJ, she smiled at her and held out her hand. Jordan set down her bag and pulled out a flash-drive, and a yellow envelope. Handing them to JJ, She went and sat down at the only available seat, which was in between Hotch and Reid. When she sat JJ began explaining the case.

" In the past two years eighteen woman have been abducted, raped and killed. Our killer started in Rome with two kills: then Greece with three kills; Next is Naples with four; China with three, Ireland with two and now the US with four." She started.

"Isn't this inter pools problem?" Reid asked with honest curiosity.

"Yeah it is but because the killer is on Us soil it is our job to catch him while he's here." Jordan Answered. "There is also another reason, I an a international agent and I am offically requesting this teams help. You guys are pretty high on my boss's list, he told me that you would help." I continued.

"Jordan would you like to present the case since you know the details.?" J.J asked.

"Sure." she replied. Sighing she got up and walked to the front her hand was resting on her necklace. When she reached the laptop she clicked on the first victims picture and began the slide show. " He marks the woman he is going to take with a car cigarette lighter. He then stalks them for about two days before taking them. Within the next three hours they are raped and with-in twenty four hours she is killed."

"Killed how?" Rossie asked.

"Their wrist are slit then their neck." she said her stomach was in knots. "Their also found with their head on black silk." she said but soon realized they weren't looking at her, they were looking past her. She knew by the horrified look on Rossi's face what picture was on the screen. They probably assumed it was her, how very wrong they were. With a heavy heart she turned around, looking back at her was her sister. Her twin sister. Her dead twin sister.

"Joanna?" Rossi asked his hand now resting on her shoulder. She couldn't say anything so she just nodded. A minute later she found her voice, "I was already on the case I had tracked him to A small city out side of Las Vegas, that's when I lost him. Turned out he thought my sister was me." _It should have been me._ She thought to herself.

Rossi was talking with his team now. Why Jo? she asked for the hundredth time. Jo was so full of life, so young. Carefree and willing......

"..............Jordan............." she herd a voice say behind her.

...Agent Scorpio.." the voice said again.

"Yes?" she answered.

The team looked at her puzzled.

"Someone said my name." I said.

"Um no... I said that agent Scorpio would be able to get this guy, if he were here." Morgan said.

"He? He is here."She replied a little annoyed.

"Do we get to meet him them?" Morgan asked hopefuy

" Morgan......" Garcia began.

"Derek Morgan............. I am Agent Scorpio." Jordan replied. looking him dead in the eye.

****** Did anyone see that coming?............ well let me know what you think..Please.*****


	3. Chapter 3

***** So we left off with Jordan reviling her "identity" to the team. Lets see how this turns out...And a small request... if you like my story, I'd like to know it. :) *****

Chapter three

Points of change

Seven pairs of eyes regard her. Most with Surprise and some with disbelief. This was the reaction she was used to. It was the same every where she went. Agent Scorpio was like an alter ego for her, she was fearless, tough, brilliant, and beautiful. A deadly mix. She spent years making her body the perfect weapon, and it paid off. She could easily become a killer. The kind of killer this team profiled. She had killed but never an innocent, ever. The drug lords or sex slave traffickers' sure. But never had she raised a hand to an innocent. It just wasn't right to kill for pleasure.

Rossi was walking toward her as the others stood to leave. She had missed some unspoken signal of dismissal

"I can say I'm greatly shocked by the choice of your career. I thought you wanted to be just a agent. What changed?" David began.

"Well for starters I changed. This world is a curl, dark place. Evil people are everywhere, they poison our minds and tempt our bodies. If I can rid this world of a few of them... then by god I'm going to do it!" Her voice had taken that darker tone that most people flinched away from. Not David Rossi, he was used to it.

The two stood staring each other down, not as opponents but trying to get to know each other again.

"Your not a little girl any more." he stated.

"I've noticed... It took you this long to realize this?" She asked a small smile curved on her lips.

"No only this long to point it out." He said. She could hear the old easy laughter in his voice. "Lets go find the team." He said smile still on his face as he took he forearm and lead her out of the room. His first stop on there small search for the whole team was JJ. She confirmed the team would help her catch this international killer. With many thanks Rossi led Jordan down the hall to the office of supreme talent and beauty. Also known as Pen Garcia. After being wowed by her talents at technology. Jordan was reluctantly dragged away to pack some things for the upcoming mission.

*** I know short, but more is coming soon, hopefully... I'm really trying to get all my ideas out on paper then picking one and running with it so stick with me please.***


	4. Chapter 4

****** Hello everyone! Firstly, I am sorry for not writing as much as I used to, I've had some pretty big shoes to fill at work, then there's school. And I got my own place a little while ago so life just kind of caught up to me. But now that its summer and**

I find myself with a ton of free time! You should be getting a lot of stories coming your way now! Next I'd like to thank everyone who has read any of my stories. And thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews encourage me to keep

going. And they let me know that some people just enjoy a good story as much as I do. Now I have three major stories that need to be finished and then up loaded, that is my main goal this week so here we go...****  



	5. Chapter 5

******A/N So, I was about to up load another chapter for this story when I realized that I had forgotten which one it was. (How embarrassing) Then I went back and reread my story then looked for the next chapter on my computer, and what do you know there wasn't one. So this here is a Semi-new story line. Hopefully you like it as much as you like the first few chapters :) *******

Chapter Four

Memories

A few, long hours later and they were on the jet heading to Ceder City Utah. Thanks to the lovely Garcia, Who had stumbled on a three second clip of the "Unsub" she had been tracking, at the local airport. He was going by a different name, again.

"There's nothing to it really!" Garcia had said, smirk evident in her voice.

Jordan then flattered her with millions of compliments. She smiled at the memory. By request she had asked if Penelope could join them, after a moment Hotch had agreed. She sat across for the woman now a smile playing at her lips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek walking towards her for the second time, almost reaching her before turning and walking back to the seat he unoccupied a moment earlier. Penelope, who was watching caught Jordan's eye and rolled her eyes. She had accepted instantly when Jordan announced who she was saying, "I knew the minute I saw you. I had looked you up out of curiosity when Derek wouldn't shut up about it." Derek on the other hand was still in slight disbelief that a woman could be Agent Scorpio. Most men did react the same way, until she had worked in the field with them. Then it became a natural thing.

Rossi wasn't as surprised as she excepted him to be. He always told her that she was meant to do great things. She glanced at his sleeping form next to her and smiled, "_Old man"_ She thought. She herself had closed her eyes as she remembered the first Christmas he had spent with them.

Her and Jo had just turned fourteen and were beyond the fact that Santa wasn't real. It was Christmas eve and their mother was working late. Rossi had come over and the three of them were watching a movie together on the couch. That night when there mother got off work she had found all three of them asleep on the couch. Waking them she had two presents. "One for each of my loved ones!" She had said. That was the last happy memory she had of her mother before she died. And it was one of the few she could recall instantly.

A year later her mother had died in a car crash. She was working later than normal and was on her way home, When a drunk driver had hit her from the side. Her and her sister were staying at their aunt's house, when she got the call, they rushed over, but it was to late. There mother had died days before their birthday. Life was never the same after that.

"We have begun our descent." The Pilot announced. Jarring her from her memories. Bringing her back to the present, and the reminder that her sister was gone. . .

A burst of anger pulsed through her veins. She was going to get this guy if it was the last thing she ever did. He was going to pay.

"Some times the bad guy wins, where it counts." Rossi said. His face had a knowing look on it.

"How did you-" She began

"You have always been easy to read, to me. I'm glade that hasn't changed." He said making her smile. "I'm Proud of you." He continued.

That did it. All the tears she had held back came flowing down. All her anger, grief and sorrow spilled out of her. By those simple words her mask came crashing down. Tears were falling from her eyes and smearing the little amount of make-up she had on. Penelope got up to give them a moment of privacy. Rossi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she leaded in and put her head on his chest.

"There, there, It's okay to cry. You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to let go and grieve." He said rubbing her shoulder in comfort. His words were comforting.

"Yes I do." She replied stubbornly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sitting up and straitening her shirt. She pulled out her purse and started to touch up her make-up. She smiled at the sight of her self in the little mirror, she was a mess. The two of them sat in silence for a moment or two before Rossi got up saying, "Coffee" as he made his way yo the back of the plane.

Putting away her make-up, she sat up and closed her eyes to clear her head. A second later the wonderful smell of coffee hit her nose. Upon opening her eyes she found her staring at a cup, full of the sweet smelling brew. The cup was held by a hand. "Bad hand" she thought as she looked up to see who it belonged to.

*******Ya, shitty place to stop, I know. But who do you think the hand will belong too?*******


End file.
